


Safe

by littleladyyoda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romance, snuggles, snuggly Bucky Barnes, still can't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: “Couldn’t sleep, doll?” he rasps, the deep sound of his voice sending shivers through you.James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost a little bit of my writing momentum lately, so I'm going to try to do a couple little drabbles to get it back. Nothing super intense, just some cuteness and fluff. Hope you enjoy!

You tiptoe down the hallway, praying that he’s back from his latest mission. The tower is dark, but you manage to navigate your way down two floors without injuring yourself or getting lost. You’re halfway there before you mentally curse yourself for not wearing more attractive nightwear. Still, his presence is a like a magnet and there’s not much that could get you to turn around at this point. 

You’ve done this enough times that you don’t need any light to navigate the room – you’re guided by muscle memory alone. You open the door quietly and gently slide under the blanket. You’d be happy just to lay beside him forever, hearing him breathe and smelling his distinctively masculine scent. It’s only seconds before you feel strong arms wrap around you from behind as he spoons you, pulling you firmly against him, stubble and warm breath combining into an irresistible sensation against your ear. 

“Couldn’t sleep, doll?” he rasps, the deep sound of his voice sending shivers through you. 

“No,” you say, softly.

“Nightmares again?”

“Yeah.”

He tucks you tighter into his arms and ghosts a kiss against the back of your head.

“You’re always safe with me, doll.”


End file.
